


lying because it's easier

by lorilann



Series: The Silken Snake [27]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	lying because it's easier

Secrets are well kept only when one person knows them and others don't have a way of finding them out. The mayor gets skittish certain times of the month, the sheriff has been around him long enough to know something's off but he brushes off her concern. He keeps his wife busy with duties to the town that will make them look good, keep them off his scent, so to speak. His only problem is his son, Tyler, that flies off the handle if you look at him wrong. He's seen the towns people look at him like he's a bully to his own child but this is the only way he knows to keep him safe and keep the secret under lock and key.


End file.
